


'I trust in technology, not people!'

by RuffioRocks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffioRocks/pseuds/RuffioRocks
Summary: Lena says she doesn't trust in people anymore, but she may have forgotten a few she can!





	'I trust in technology, not people!'

Lena “I trust in technology not people!”

*Sam pops her head into Lena’s office*

Sam “helloooo!”

Lena “Sam??”

*suddenly Lena has an armful of Ruby*

Ruby “Aunt Lena!!!”

*Ruby looks up at Lena with sad eyes*

Ruby “don’t you trust me and my mom aunt Lena?” 😢

Sam “yeah Lena, dont you trust us?”

*Sam wraps her arms around Lena who has hers wrapped around Ruby"

Lena “Ok, I trust in technology and TWO people”

Sam “it’s a start”

Bonus

Jess “Miss Luthor?”

Lena “Make that technology and three people”.

Sam then takes Lena home with her and Ruby, they put on onesies and binge watch Disney movies.


End file.
